Blueberries
by ktrk5
Summary: Recently someone on tumblr posted an idea about Nick as a police officer and meeting Judy for the first time at her families farm stand buying blueberries. Here is my fan fiction for the idea. I will be writing more, because go WILDE HOPPS!
1. Chapter 1

The sun blazed perfectly on a spring day, the air was crisp and the grass flowed and danced among the hills. The Bunny Burrows was beautiful in spring, everything was in harvest and in bloom. Spring was also Nicks favorite time of the year.

Nick Wilde, first ZPD fox officer, but also not the last. Sitting next to him was Jessica Stream, the first female artic fox on the force. Their mission for the day was to report to a local grocer who reported that items have been stolen from his inventory over the past month. Nick was somewhat pleased to be able to get away from the city for a while, even though he grew up in Zootopia, there was only so much city he can take.

Jessica on the other hand, was infuriated, she loved the missions that were more dangerous and exciting, he admired her determination, but she was stubborn and hot headed, most of the time he was saving her butt. She had been his partner for 5 months now and everyone on the force knows she has a major crush on Nick. Nick however doesn't return the favor, of course he likes her as a friend but he has never looked at her the way she wants him too. The past couple of weeks have been a huge pain in his side, her flirtatious behavior had been annoying him, she would casually lean on him and fish for too many compliments.

Both him and Jessica drove through the Burrows countryside, Nick rolled his window down, sticking his arm out. Sometimes he actually enjoyed the peace and quiet, that until a piece of paper rolled up into a ball whack him on the side of the head.

"Earth to Nick, I'm trying to talk you" Jessica glared

"Sorry, what's up?" Nick sniffed, he would give anything to just be alone right now.

"I'm starving, want to get some lunch?" she winked

"We can't get lunch until we finish talking to Mr. Smith who owns the grocery store, we are about 15 minutes out"

"Ugh Nick, why did we get assigned to this case? It's so boring" she crossed her arms with a big huff.

"Because it's our job, so suck it up you big baby"

She glared at him, "Why can't you be nicer to me Wilde?" she gave him a sad puppy dog look.

"I'm nice" he retorted

"Whatever"

Nick sighed, this was going to be a long day. Nick peered over to the side of the road where tiny bunny stands were set up, they sold vegetables and fruits. _YUCK, I wish they had…._ Then he saw the sign. _BLUEBERRIES._

Nick skidded to a stop and pulled over the side of the road, he hopped out of the car.

"Hey, what gives?" Jessica snapped

"I will be right back, I'm going to get some blueberries" Nick pulled out his shades and put his hands in his pockets walking towards the bunny stand.

The stand read _**Fluff's famous fruits and vegetables**_. A chocolate bunny sat behind her stand reading a magazine until Nick walked up.

"Hello, can I help you?" she eyed Nick carefully.

"Yes, I was wondering if you sold blueberries here"

"I don't, but the best blueberries in the Tri-burrows is at the stand on the end, _**Hopps family farm**_ " she pointed it out to him.

"Oh, thanks" Nick walked over to the last stand on the side of the road, a big pink stand perched under a tree, a couple of tiny bunnies playing around it. He could see two big baskets full of blueberries sitting behind the stand.

 _AW YES_

He walked up and didn't see anyone behind it, he pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his social media as he waited for someone to show up. Then there was a voice, a voice as smooth as silk, a voice that made his paw freeze on his phone screen.

"Hello Officer, may I help you?" Nick looked up to see the face that matched the voice, his heart had stopped when he met a pair of amethyst eyes. Nick had never set eyes on a more beautiful creature, she was a bunny with eyes that burned with purple fire. She wore a pink flannel that complimented the curves of her body and her gray fur perfectly. She wore light blue faded jeans and a faded yellow sun hat that flopped her ears down her back. The tip of her ears were a dark black, she was utterly beautiful. It was no longer gravity that was keeping him here, it was her.

Nick's heart was in his throat, thank goodness she couldn't see his eyes through his shades, but his mouth was hanging open. She laughed a little, "Sir? You alright?"

 _Snap out of it Nick_

"Oh…Um Yes, I need a bag of your best blueberries please"

"Come right up" she turned around to gather up a bag for him, and this gave Nick a good chance to stare at her butt. _No, man what's wrong with you! Stop looking!... I can't! look at that fluffy tail._ Nick gulped, his hands feeling like limp noodles, he quickly shoved his phone in his pocket, trying to control himself. He lifted his shades so they would perch on the top of his forehead. She turned back around, she looked up at his emerald eyes and he could see that she was looking deep into them, embarrassed she quickly looked away to finish putting together his order.

Nick couldn't stop himself, "What is your name?" _He HAD to know._

She was a little surprised by his question but she answered swiftly and beautifully, "Judy, Judy Hopps" she smiled, "And yours Officer?"

"Officer Nicholas Wilde at your service ma'am" he winked at her. He could see the blush forming in her cheeks. "Is this your stand Ms. Hopps?" _Please tell me she isn't married._

"No this is my family's farm"

"Well, I hear you have the best blueberries"

"I would say we do" she grinned at him, "What brings you to the burrows Officer Wilde?"

"Please call me Nick" he stated

"Nick"

"I'm on a case for stolen goods from a local grocer"

"Sounds exciting, Mr. Smith will be happy to know he is in good hands" she smiled at him. She finished putting his bag of blueberries together. "I've always wanted to be a cop"

Nick was shocked by her statement, _she wanted to be a cop?_ "Well, why don't you?"

She sighed looking up at him, "Well I was going too but life got in the way…..it happens" her eyes began to fall, he could see she was trying to hold her shoulders up to keep her from crying. This broke Nick into a million pieces. _What could have happened to her?_

"Don't give on up your dreams" Nick made eye contact with her, his face serious.

"I will try Nick" hearing the sound of his name stopped Nick's heart, _I may need CPR._

"Here you go, Hopps best blueberries" she handed him the big bag. Nick took out his wallet but she stopped him.

"This is on the house, you don't need to pay, the police serve us in many ways and we are grateful for it"

Nick was caught off guard by her kind gesture, no one ever treated him like that. Sure there was the occasional thank you here and there, but not like this. _He had an idea_

"Will you accept another form of payment?" Nick smiled

"Like what?" she looked at him confused.

"Your number?"

She laughed putting her hands on her hips, "And why should I give you my number?"

 _She played hard to get, I like that._

"Because I want to get to know you better Judy"

She contemplated his gesture, "Alright, I will give it to you, only if you work for it"

Nick was taken aback, "What?"

"After your done with your little investigation, come and find me and I will give you my number" she grinned

Nick huffed, "How am I supposed to find you?"

"You're a cop, I'm sure you can figure it out" She fixed her sunhat as she bent down to carry a crate full of carrots. "I guess I will see you later Nick…maybe" she winked and carried the crate to her truck and put the carrots in the back.

"I will find you" Nick yelled out towards her, with a big smile on his face.

"Don't hold your breath" said Judy as she hopped in her truck, started the gas, and took off down the road. Not even a second glance.

Nick's heart raced as he thought about this beautiful creature, she was stunning, mysterious and he **had** to know more about her, he never experienced feelings like this before. Well, he did have one clue, her family farm. Nick walked back to his patrol car with a skip in step and a bag full of berries in his arm. Jessica glared at him as got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"What took you so long Wilde?" she grimaced.

Nick didn't even answer, he just wanted to get to Mr. Smiths and get this case over with, the faster he could get this done, the faster he can find Judy.

Judy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the kind reviews! Here is chapter 2, chapter 3 is almost done.**

Nick and Jessica pulled into the parking lot of Mr. Smith's old town grocer. It had a rustic feel as bunnies made their way in and out of the department store. You could occasionally see a predator here and there, but it was mainly just bunnies. Nick got out of the car as Jessica followed.

"Is there something in those blueberries? You've been smiling the whole way here" she grimaced, she walked right next to his side, close enough to bump shoulders with him. Nick could care less, yes he had been smiling the whole way here, he had one image on his mind. _Judy_

"I just love blueberries" he shrugged

"So we couldn't stop for lunch but you get to make a pit-stop for some stupid bunny fruit" she snapped

"I'm the boss, my rules"

Jessica curled her long white tail on his back, Nick flinched a little and gave himself some distance from her. She noticed his reaction and smiled a little as she trailed a little bit further behind him. They entered the grocery store as Nick lifted his shades to the top of his head. A tiny sheep stood next to the shopping carts, greeting animals as they entered. The sheep spotted the two officers and scurried quickly in front of them.

"Oh you're here, Mr. Smith is waiting for you, this way please" Nick and Jessica followed the tiny sheep to a back office where Mr. Smith was looking over paper work. Mr. Smith was an older rabbit, his glasses too large for his face and he was dressed in a blue sweater vest with white slacks.

"Mr. Smith, the police are here" the sheep whispered

The bunny turned, setting eyes on the two fox officers, Nick stepped forward.

"Officer Wilde ZPD, and this is my partner Officer Stream, we are here to help you with your stolen goods sir"

The old bunny hopped down from his plastic folded chair, "You are thee Officer Wilde? What an honor" he began shaking Nick's hand in a rapid motion.

"Yes sir" _His hands are sweaty_

"I'm sorry, I just didn't realize that the famous Officer Wilde was…uh…a fox, I mean you would think I would know since your always on the news, I'm just getting old" Mr. Smith sniffed, fixing his large glasses. Jessica growled behind Nick, Nick shot her a look and she knew that look, keep her mouth shut.

"What can I help you with today sir?" said Nick

"Ah yes right, the past month a huge amount of my inventory has been stolen, and there is no trace of anyone stealing my shipment because no one is even caught on the security cameras" he whispered

"What is missing?" said Jessica

"They are rare flowers, I have recently just heard about them, apparently it keeps bugs off the produce and it's selling rapidly in other parts of the county. So I decided it would be good with sales, shoot I can't even pronounce the name, it's a long one" he started to fidget with his paws.

"So are they missing when they arrive?"

"No, they arrive every Monday morning, the truck drops them off and you can even see them being dropped off in the security cameras, and then the next morning they are all gone, I even hired a local security guard to stand watch and they still slip under his nose".

Nick and Jessica shared a look, _how odd_

"I would like to see your tapes please and we will take them back to the station and analyze them, we will contact you tomorrow, sound good?" said Nick

"Yes of course, thank you sir"

"I'm going to call for some backup to watch over your next shipment as well, maybe someone bigger?"

"That would be great sir, thank you so much, Mrs. Wool will give you the tapes"

The little sheep from the front entranced re-appeared, "follow me please" she whispered.

Nick glanced over at Jessica, gesturing for her to follow the sheep, Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed as she followed the sheep out. The only reason Nick wanted to be alone was that he noticed something in Mr. Smith's office. The bunny sat back in his chair, carefully reading his paperwork. Nick had caught a glance of a crate full of carrots, which said **Hopps Family Farm.**

"Mr. Smith" said Nick

The bunny looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Do you know a Judy Hopps?" Nick's heart skipped a beat as he said her name.

"Why yes, Stu and Bonnies daughter, beautiful girl, why you ask?"

"I ran into her earlier and she forgot something that I need to return to her, do you know where I can find her?"

"Well I know she lives at home still, but she works part time at Gideon Grey's bakery I hear, it's in Carrot Square" said Mr. Smith

 _Perfect_

"Thank you sir, I will look over the tapes and get back to you" Nick started walking out

"Yes and tell Ms. Hopps if you end up finding her that I hope she is doing better", Mr. Smith turned back to his work.

Nick stopped in his tracks, _doing better? What does that mean?_

His thought came to a halt as Jessica waved him over, the tapes in her hand. They walked out as Nick put his shades back on. Jessica nudged Nick in the arm, "So how about that lunch now?" before Nick could answer another cop car pulled up. Another one of their fellow officers, Officer Higgins, a big polar bear with a lot of attitude and a very huge crush on Jessica.

" _This is exactly what I need"_ Nick thought

"Hey Wilde", he paused and lifted his shades to look at the artic fox, "Jessica" he winked at her. Jessica glared at him, Nick couldn't help but smile at the tension.

"Hey Higgins, what brings you here?"

"Just pulled over a van full of teenage bunnies for speeding, you know…the usual" he scoffed with pride.

Nick needed to slip away

"Hey buddy, do you mind giving Jessica a ride back to the station? I have something I need to take care of in town" said Nick as he pulled out his phone, starting to look for the address he needed.

Jessica shot him a death glare, "What!? What do you need to do!", but before she could protest any further, Officer Higgins had his arm around her, "No problem Wilde" he flashed his white teeth at her.

Nick walked quickly to his patrol car, "Thanks Buddy!" he yelled, he could feel the daggers that Jessica was giving him behind his back. But honestly he couldn't care less, he punched in Gideon Greys Bakery into his GPS and took off leaving dust trailing behind him.

Carrot square puked of everything rabbit, all the building were carrot shaped for miles, until he arrived at his destination, a small pink store called **Gideon's Greys Bakery**. Nick parked his car, his heart pounding in his chest.

 _PLEASE let her be here_

He opened the front door, a little bell went off. The inside looked brand new, he could smell the fresh paint, the bar and stools shined a bright red, complementing the white and black tiled floor. He looked over the counter to see a bigger…fatter fox. He just loaded a new tray of pies into an oven, wiping his paws on his apron.

Nick felt a tinge of jealousy, _did she work with this fox?_ _Were they close?_ Nick coughed to get the foxes attention. The baker turned, his eyes widened to see a police officer in the store.

"Officer, how may I help you?" he stuttered a little in his speech, a thick country accent rolling of his tongue. Nick perched his shades on the end of his nose, so he could look more intimidating.

"I'm looking for a Judy Hopps, is she here?"

The fox's eyes widened in surprise, "Has she done something wrong? Because I can tell you right now she is the most nicest person ever sir and .."

Nick cut him off, "She is not in trouble, I just need to speak with her for a moment" _Shut up you fat fox and tell me what I need to know._

"Yeah, she is in the back" said the fox

 _YES_

"Hey Judy, someone is here to see you" the fox yelled

Nick's heart raced as his ears picked up the sound of tiny feet walking towards him. She emerged from the back double doors wearing the same outfit he had seen her in this morning. Instead of the sunhat, she wore a white apron. She didn't look up; she was cleaning her hands off with a cloth. His heart was in his throat again, waiting to make contact with those beautiful purple eyes. She looked up and her eyes met his.

 _It's her, it will always be her._

She dropped the cloth she was holding, she broke out in a huge smile, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well" she laughed, "I'll be dammed".

 **Leave reviews below**

 **Thank you !**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KIND REVIEWS.**

"Well" she laughed, "I'll be dammed"

Nick couldn't resist the large smile that appeared on his face, "What? Didn't think I'd show?" he smirked.

"Nope, not at all" she smiled back

Nick clutched his chest, "I'm offended, I'm one of the best on the force" he leaned over the counter to look her straight in the eyes, "Are you impressed yet?"

"Why should I be? It's not that hard to ask around for my whereabouts" she smirked.

Both Nick and Judy had forgotten about the fox who was finishing baking up his pies, he coughed a little to make his appearance know. Judy snapped out of her trace and straightened out the crinkles in her shirt.

"Officer Wilde, this is Gideon Grey, my boss" said Judy as Gideon walked forward with an outstretched hand, "Please to meet you Officer".

 _It was his store._

"So you own this fine establishment?" said Nick with a hint of sarcasm. Gideon eyes narrowed, "Yes Sir, just opened, of course I couldn't had done it without the help of Ms. Hopps here" he placed his hand on her shoulder, Nick flinched a little.

Judy looked up at Gideon, "Why don't you take off? I can close up shop, you have a big day tomorrow with the festival". Gideon didn't take his hand off her shoulder, "You sure?" his eyes glanced at Nick suspiciously.

"Of course" she smiled and patted his hand.

It was odd to Nick how calm she was acting around him, I mean it wasn't uncommon for predator and prey to be interacting with one another. But he had never seen a fox and a rabbit. The jealousy started to rise, making the fur on his neck stand up on end.

Gideon shrugged and walked off, gathering his coat and threw Judy the keys to the store. "Thanks Judy, have a good night" and he walked out.

 _Finally_

Nick turned to look at Judy, they were finally alone. She unbuttoned her pink flannel and shrugged it off releasing a pink tank top underneath, she tied the shirt around her waist, letting hit hang. Nick almost needed CPR, studying her curves and shoulders that was now revealing.

"Hungry?" said Judy

"For carrots? No thanks"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the oven and pulled out a pie. She pushed It down the counter towards him. Nick sat on one of the red stools, inhaling the scent of this beautiful piece of creation.

 _It's blueberry_

Nick's mouth watered as she handed him a fork, "Made it myself" said Judy.

Nick quickly dug in, not realizing how fast he was eating. It was crispy, juicy, and the blueberry jam danced in his mouth. He could even taste the sugar, and a hint of cinnamon?

"This is the best thing I have ever eaten" said Nick in between bites.

Judy had her arms crossed, smiling as she watched Nick eat. After he was finished, she took his plate from him. And started cleaning up.

Nick licked his chomps, that pie was heaven on earth. This girl, surprised him every damn time. _And he loved it, he loved her_. "So, how about the number?"

"I'm sorry sir, we are currently closed, come back tomorrow?"

Nick was flabbergasted, "Wait! No, you promised me your number Carrots!"

"Whoa, Carrots? Is that a new nick name?" she grinned

"Judy, I mean Judy!"

She laughed as she put back on her flannel pink shirt. She washed her hands and packed up the rest of her stuff into a tiny brown satchel that she hung around her shoulders, "Walk me out?" she smiled.

Nick walked behind her as she flicked off the lights in the bakery. They walked out of the front entrance, a light breeze sent a tiny shiver down Judy's spine as she locked the door to the bakery. She turned to Nick, who was waiting impatiently for the number she had promised.

She shoved her hands in her pockets, "Well, I guess I will see you around" she turned to walk home as Nick grabbed her arm. She expected him to say something like "we had a deal or give me your number" but instead his green eyes were soft.

"You walk home?" with a worried expression on his face, "It's dark"

Judy was taken aback by his response, "Well yes, how else am I supposed to get home?"

"You don't have a car?"

Judy just shook her head.

"I'll drive you home" Nick insisted. He let go of her arm and walked towards his patrol car expecting her to follow, which she did. She stared at the car in shock, it was wicked. She had never seen anything like it, she brushed the outside of the car, here hands lightly touching over the words _Police_.

The memories flooded back to her then. The reasons why she wanted to become a police officer, why she wanted to serve and to protect. She remembered the day she filled out the ZPD application, but fate had other plans. She pushed those horrid memories aside as a lump in her throat began to form. Nick noticed her reaction towards the car, remembering what she had told him, _"I've always wanted to be a cop"._

He opened the car door for her, "You like?" she hopped in.

"I love" she smiled. Nick headed to the driver's seat, buckled in and started the car. She gazed at the inside of the cop car, the inside interior was all brand new, she could just picture herself in it.

"Where to?" said Nick, snapping Judy out of her day dream

"You will be going straight for a while; my house is on the right"

Nick sped down the street as Judy jerked back at his acceleration, his face was too smudge for his own good.

"Ok! Question time" Nick snapped his fingers.

"What?" Judy looked at him confused

"I told you I wanted to get to know you more Judy Hopps, so I'm going to ask you questions and you ask me some, kay?

"Okay?"

"How old are you?"

"24, and you?"

"32"

Judy shifted in her seat, a tiny smile began to form. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green and yours?"

"Blue"

"Really? I thought it would be orange, since you know…Carrots"

"Oh hush it Wilde" Judy snapped, Nick loosened his tie with a big smile on his face.

Judy could admit she was enjoying this, enjoying him. Ever since she met him this morning something changed, her heart changed pace whenever he was around, she bit the inside of her cheek as she constantly caught him staring at her. _She enjoyed him, she enjoyed him very much._

"What's your family like?" said Nick

"Well, I have 274 brothers and sisters, so my life is never boring. My parents are carrots farmers, they are known for their crops, especially blueberries. I have so many nieces and nephews, but if I had to choose a favorite it would be Mina because she reminds me of myself".

 _She is perfect, literally a heart of gold_

"Wow, a lot of siblings, I wish I knew what that was like" Nick smiled

Judy wrapped her hands around her knees, "Tell me about your family".

"I have a mom, no father, he passed away when I was young and I'm an only child"

Judy eyes lowered, he could tell she felt sad, guilty if you will. "I'm sorry" she whispered

Nick shook his head, "Don't be, my mom is the greatest, she always taught me to pursue my dreams".

Which he knew that would lead into Judy's next question, "Why did you become a cop?"

 _Bingo_

"I figured you would ask me that sooner or later" he winked

"Well long story short, growing up I always knew I wanted to serve and protect others and to do what's right. When I was young I was bullied a lot, because in my class I was the only predator, the only fox. They didn't trust me and one afternoon during recess they put a muzzle on me…." Nick peeked at Judy, her arms still wrapped around her legs, her hands digging into her jeans. "I have never been so terrified in my life and I never wanted that to happen to any other predator, so one day those same kids tried to muzzle a tiny bear by the swing set… so I stepped in. I may have gotten a little beaten up for it, but I knew what I was doing was right and then I knew I wanted to be on the force, so here I am!" he gestured towards his badge on his uniform. Judy's eyes glowed as she looked at the badge.

"I'm sure the ZPD is lucky to have you" she gleamed.

"They would be even more lucky if they had you on the force as well" Nick knew right when he said that, a wall was put up. Judy turned away from him, eyes sulking to the ground. He didn't know what had happened to her, but he wanted to know, he wanted to help her. _He would._

"Judy, I didn't mean to-"

"No it's okay Nick, you did nothing wrong" she smiled weakly up at him.

The Hopps family farm appeared over the dark hills, Nick pulled into the driveway, basking at the giant hill that is probably filled with so many tiny bunnies. He stopped his car, not wanting her to leave. Judy felt the same, she stayed still in her seat, not wanting this night to end.

"Thank you for the ride home" she whispered as she unbuckled her seat belt, Nick opened the car door for her.

He smiled, secretly begging for her not to leave. She looked up at him with her purple eyes, matching the darkness of the night sky.

"Goodnight Nick" she whispered and started walking off. He grabbed onto her hand, sending an electric pulse through both of them.

"Don't go" he whispered

"I have too, but here I think you have earned this" she reached into her bag and pulled something out handing it over to him. Nick took what seemed to look like a carrot pen.

"A pen…wow….great" he grimaced

She laughed at him, "It's my number genesis"

Nick looked at her in shock, looking at the pen and all around it, seeing where the number was written, but he saw nothing. She laughed as she walked towards her house

"Wait, how is this your number!?" he yelled at her.

"Figure it out!" she yelled back

 _What in the hell is this contraption, a pen? She gave me a pen!_

Nick then found a button on the side, curious he pushed it and out came a recording of her voice.

" _Hello Nicholas Wilde, if you are hearing this that means you are worthy enough to have my number, good for you. Anyways this is my lucky pen, so I don't just give this to anybody. So keep it close to you on your investigations and It will keep you safe. Oh, and here is my number 101-224-3729"._

Nick was dumbfounded, what a clever bunny.

Judy shut the door behind her, her heart racing as she leaned against it. She thought today would be like any other day, going to the stand, babysit, going to work and then home. She never would have thought she would have met someone.. Nick Wilde.

 _Nick…_

 _Those eyes_

 _That smile_

 _That body…._

Judy blushed at the thought and quickly shook her head. The phone buzzed in her pocket, she pulled it out and there was a text message from a new number.

" _I was just checking to make sure this was actually your number ;)- Nick"_

She responded, _"Of course it is, it looks like you know how to work my lucky pen, GOLD STAR: D, and no texting while driving Wilde"_

" _can't tell me what to do ;)"_

All of sudden she felt her legs becoming extremely heavy, she looked down to see five of her sisters latched onto her leg. She smiled as she trudged through the house with them attached. She went into the kitchen where her mother Bonnie Hopps was cooking.

"I'm home" said Judy

Her mother turned to her, as a bunch of little bunnies attacked Judy. "Oh good, just in time for dinner"

Mina, Judy's favorite niece, _not that she would ever tell anyone_ that, hopped onto Judy's back, "I missed you auntie" she squealed. Judy laughed and brushed the tiny bunnies' ears, "And I missed you my sweet Mina".

"Judy, will you be a dear and fetch some more potatoes from the back of the barn?" asked her mother

"Sure thing"

"And also Judy, did you take your medicine today?"

"Yes Mom.."

Judy started to walk outside as the bunnies slowly detached themselves from her, except for Mina. Mina hung onto Judy's shoulders as they walked outside together. They were close to the barn when Judy came to a stop, her ears perking up. She took Minas arms and loosened her grip around her shoulders and set her down.

"Mina, go back into the house please" Judy whispered.

Mina clutched to Judy's leg, "But why?"

"Because I said so, get your bum back inside" she shoved Mina towards the house as the little bunny quickly scampered back. Judy turned around, her ears twitching like crazy, something was wrong. She could hear heavy breathing and something that was digging around behind the barn.

Light on her feet, Judy tipped toed on the side of the barn, pinning her back against the side as she got closer to the back. The heavy breathing was louder now as she peeked behind the barn. The dark figure loomed over their crate of potatoes, panting heavily. Judy noticed something odd about the figure, someone familiar.

"Mr. Greystone?" she whispered.

Mr. Greystone was an old wolf who lived down the road from them, he had been her father's friend for years. Except this was not Mr. Greystone, he was on all fours, panting heavily as his back was arched. He smelled the air and quickly turned towards Judy, noticing her presence. A deep growled raged in him as drool trickled out of his mouth. Judy watched in horror as the wolf started to come closer.

Judy backed up, "Mr. Greystone, are you alr-"but before she could finish her sentence, the wolf lunged for her throat.

 **OUCH**

 **LEAVE REVIEWS BELOW**

 **(P.S. Bryon Howard confirmed on twitter that the tan bunny that tell Judy's she loves her and waves goodbye at the train station and also in Judy's picture frame at her apartment is her favorite niece Mina)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for your patience, I changed this story about 15 times before I finally settled with this version that I really like! I hope you do too! Sorry for any grammar errors. Enjoy!**

"We have been looking at this tape for hours" said Jessica as she leaned against her chair throwing rolled up pieces of paper in trashcan.

Yes, it was true, her and Nick have been staring at the screen for hours, Mr. Smith was right, there was no real "proof" of anyone stealing those flowers, but yet they are gone the next morning. Nick zoomed in closer, still nothing. His brain hurt, he needed a break.

"Do you think someone tampered with the camera?" said Nick

Jessica roller her eyes, "I doubt it, what's so important about those flowers anyways?"

"Um, that there stolen?"

"There just flowers"

Nick sighed, why were the flowers stolen? Were they worth more somewhere else? He would have to do some more digging into the origins of the flowers. But for now he checked his phone for 100th time, still no text from Judy.

Last he heard from her was last night when she told him not to text and drive, but that is the last thing she sent, she must have gone to bed and forgot. Jessica noticed his worried stare into his phone.

"You okay? You have been checking your phone a lot" she gave him a worried glance

"Oh it's nothing, just waiting for a friend to text back"

"Yeah speaking of friends, thanks for leaving me with Higgins you ass.. you know I don't like him !" she snapped

"Hey now, I was being generous, I got you ride"

"Yeah because you went off to find that rabbit farm girl!"

Nick froze… _.how in the hell…._

"I'm not an idiot I could smell her in your patrol car and I have eyes Nick I saw the way you were acting around her at that blueberry stand!"

"I have nothing to hide Jessica but what I do with my private life is none of your concern" he said calmly.

"We are partners!"

"Yes, at work, once work is over we are friends Jessica"

"Do you like her!"

"Yes"

Jessica was on the brick of yelling, "Why! She isn't even the same species as you! Why would you want to be with someone who isn't even the same species! I'm pretty sure 10,000 years ago you would have ripped her throat out!"

Nick flinched at thought, a deep growl rumbled in his chest. Jessica knew she crossed the line, she crossed her arms staring hopelessly at the computer screen.

Nick sighed, Jessica liked him and he knew that, of course he never did anything to lead her on to thinking that he returned the favor, but I'm sure it still hurts.

"Jessica" he whispered

She looked up at him, her eyes still set ablaze.

"I cannot give you what you seek"

Her eyes lowered, her ears pinned sadly to the back of her head. "I know" she whispered

An awkward silence filled the room until a light knock was at their door.

It was Officer Higgins

"Chief wants to see you"

Judy hissed as she placed a cloth of rubbing alcohol on her side where a large cut laid. Her heart still pounding in her chest.

Last night she barely escaped with her life as the wolf lunged at her. Fast on her feet she dodged him but one of his dual claws caught the side of her shirt and ripped into her skin. She yelped as she fell backwards, falling onto the sacks of potatoes.

The wolf turned back around, he was not going to miss a second time. His eyes glowed like fire in the night, Judy moved backwards until she ran into one of their gardening rakes, she quickly grabbed it in her hands and swiped as hard as she could towards the wolf. The wolf screeched in agony as the rake cut into his eye and disappeared into the night.

Judy's heart was in her throat, adrenaline still pumping in her veins she grabbed a sack of potatoes and ran back to the house, clutching her side. Throwing them by the front door she ran up to the stairs, straight to her bedroom and locked the door.

 _What the hell just happened?_

"Judy? Dinner is ready!" her mother called for her

Judy peeked her head out of her room, trying desperately to catch her breathe. "I'm not hungry mom", she hissed as the cold air was stinging her cut.

"You need to eat sweetie"

"I will eat later!"

Her mother didn't bother her anymore, Judy legs began to feel light as she crashed onto her bed, darkness closing in around her.

She awoke with sudden realization of last night's events, she sat up noticing she didn't attend to her cut. Her shirt still torn and blood stain, she even managed to get blood on her bed. A light knock on the door,

"Judy you awake? It's time to start the morning chores" said her mother

 _Shit_

"Be there in a minute" she rushed to the bathroom, throwing of her shirt and pouring the rubbing alcohol on top of her wound. It burned like hell as she quickly grabbed some gauze from under the bathroom sink and wrapped it tightly around her waist. She disposed of her blood stain shirt, praying to god no one will find it.

She couldn't tell her parents, no, she wouldn't tell her parents. Whatever happened last night was a freak of nature and for all she knew this can turn into something bigger. Plus, her parents would send her to the hospital if they found out about her cut, and she hated hospital's.

 _Wait a minute, Nick!_

She needed to call him and fast, he could help her. She quickly felt around her pockets, they were empty, her phone must have fallen out last night. She put on a black long sleeve tee to hide her wound and a pair of jeans. She ran outside passing by her mother and her siblings without a word. She searched the front yard, nothing. She dashed behind the barn and it was laying there in the mud, screen half cracked barely enough battery life left. There was a message from Nick from this morning.

" _Morning, I'm not sure if you fell asleep last night but I didn't hear from you. Anyways, I will be back in the burrows today for another assignment, I would like to see you again"._

She quickly replied, _"Yes, we need to talk"_

She looked down to see the wolf's prints were clearly visible in the mud from their encounter last night, she pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures.

" _Yes, we need to talk"_

Nick stared hopelessly at the phone screen, worried out of his mind. What did they need to talk about?

Jessica was driving this time, since Nick was trying to text and drive. They were heading to the home of the Greystones, the wife had reported her husband missing 48 hours ago, and hadn't return home since.

The Chief assigned them their new assignment this morning while Officer Higgins took over the grocery store theft case. He believed this missing mammal case had more importance for their attention. Nick opened the file on his lap reading over the case, the address to the house was not that far from Judy's home, he can see her afterwards.

"Do we have a last sighting on him?" said Jessica

"His wife was the last person who had seen him, according to his boss he never made it to work"

"Maybe he left his wife for someone else" Jessica grimaced

"I doubt that, it says here they have been married 25 years"

Jessica muttered something under her breath

Judy tried helplessly as she tried to stack the boxes of radishes into her father's truck. Her side ached.

Her mother noticed her off balance and came to her side, gripping her shoulders.

"Judy are you alright? You haven't been yourself"

"I'm okay"

"I think you have been working yourself too hard, remember what the doctors said"

"I know what they said…"

Her father came out of the house with a worried look in his eyes.

"I just got off the phone with Mr. Gibbs, apparently Mr. Greystone has gone missing"

Judy froze

"What?" her mother gasped, "When? How?"

"I guess he never showed up to work two days ago, his wife called the police, I guess they're at her house now"

 _Could that be Nick?_

"My heavens, poor Mrs. Greystone… are you alright Stu? He was your close friend" Bonnie came to his side, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I just hope they find him Bon" he reassured her. "Thanks Judes for loading up the truck for me, I best be off" he gave Bonnie a quick kiss on the cheek, hopped in his truck and drove off.

Judy needed to slip away, the Greystone house was not far away.

"Mom, I think I'm going to lie down" as she began walking through the front door.

"Ok sweetie, let me know if you need anything" her mother started to walk towards her garden that sat next to the side of the house. Once her mother was out of sight, she threw off her sun hat and dashed behind the house. The Greystone's house was only a couple houses down, she could cut threw and be there in no time, although her cut was slowing her down.

Jessica need to take a breather, there was only so much crying she could take. Mrs. Greystone cried the moment her and Nick arrived. Gushing all over them about her missing husband.

 _Sheesh, mammals can be such babies._

According to his wife, he never came back from work two days ago and no one has seen him since. They couldn't even find his car. Nick assured here that they will try everything that they can to find her husband, the old wolf flew forward, staining Nick's shirt with tears. That was Jessica's cue to leave before her big mouth got the best of her.

She leaned against the hood of the patrol car with her aviators on taking in the nice breeze. Her ears perked at the sound of tiny feet heading her way, but she did her best to ignore it.

"Excuse me?" a voice as soft as the wind spoke to her

She didn't need to lift her shades to know who it was, she could smell her already, the smell that stunk up Nick's car. It was that dumb bunny.

Jessica clamped her teeth together, curling her tail around her feet. She lifted the shades to see the rabbit that ruined her love life. The bunny was breathing franticly like she ran to get here. She clutched her side for some odd reason and her eyes darted all around the yard and back up at her, waiting for her response.

She could see why Nick had an interested in her, she was beautiful for a bunny. Hatred grew at the pit of her stomach as instincts wanted to rip her throat out.

 _What does Nick see in her_

"May I help you?" her voice slipped a little letting venom come out in her words.

"Is Officer Wilde here?" her breathing becoming steady

"He's busy" she glared at her

The bunny could sense the hostility from the artic fox, she stood tall and crossed her arms glaring back at Jessica.

"I guess I will wait for him here then if you don't mind" said Judy

"Sorry bunny this is Police business" she smirked, "Don't you have a carrot to grow or something?"

"Don't you have someone else to pick on _fox_?" Judy snapped

Jessica froze lifting her shades, "Watch it Rabbit, you don't know who your talking too"

Jessica and Judy glared at each other, you could cut the tension with a knife

Nick hugged Mrs. Greystone for the 100th time as he bid her farewell, he reassured her that he would give her any updates on the whereabouts of her husband. He didn't even make it out the door until the wind blew her scent in his face.

He looked up to see Judy was by his car and to make matters worse Jessica was there too. Typically, he wouldn't have mind but Jessica's body language said otherwise, he knew her all too well and she glared at Judy like she was an afternoon meal. Nick walked fast towards them, Judy heard him coming and looked up at him smiling where as Jessica didn't change her posture.

"Judy" he smiled, firmly placing himself between her and Jessica

"Hey" she smiled back, Nick noticed something off about her

"It's lunchtime and I'm starving" Jessica cut in, giving one more glare to the bunny.

"Go ahead without me Jess" said Nick

"I'm not picking you up later" she snapped

"I can drive you" Judy whispered

Nick smiled at the idea, "I'll see you in 30 minutes Jessica"

Jessica grunted as she got into their patrol car and sped off, leaving a dust cloud for Nick and Judy.

"What's for lunch?" Nick smirked

"I can make you something back at my farm, it's not that far"

"So your telling me you ran all this way here just to see me? How thoughtful" he winked

"Well I needed to tell you something, but your partner seemed a little tense around me"

"I'm sorry about that"

"Don't apologize, let's go"

Judy walked off towards the dirt road, she felt the electric pulse sweep through her body as Nick causally intertwined his hand with hers. Judy's body turned red hot as Nick's thumb drew circles around the palm of her hand.

"Does this bother you?" Nick motioned to them holding them hands

"No, I don't mind at all" she whispered

They walked for about 10 minutes until they reach the Hopps mailbox, Judy froze not really thinking this through. She didn't want to explain to her parents who Nick was just yet, plus her siblings would be all over him, she needed to talk to Nick privately.

"How does lunch in the barn sound?"

"Lunch anywhere with you is fine with me, but why?"

"I need to talk to you privately and I won't get the chance if my family is around…."

"Sneaking me around on the first date… how romantic" Nick smirked

"This is not a date!"

Nick couldn't help but laugh at how red Judy was getting. Judy took Nick through the corn field on the side of the house, being careful not to be being spotted.

Judy peaked through the brush, she didn't see anyone on their back patio, she can hide him in the barn easily. Nick started gently rubbing his hand on the small of her back. Judy smacked his hand away.

"Stop that" she glared at him, even though she enjoyed it very much. She grabbed his hand as they made their way to their barn. She opened the door on the side and ushered him through. It was fairly clean for a barn, a tractor sat in the corner are piles of hay was rolled up into squares. Nick planted himself on a hay stack as he stretched.

"Alright Judy what's for lunch?" he peeked under his shades to see Judy standing in front of him, her hands balled into fists.

"Judy?" he whispered

''Mr. Greystone isn't missing; I saw him last night" she blurted out

Nick got up from the hay stack, holding onto Judy's shoulders

"What are you talking about?" he looked down at her with a worried glance.

"He..um… he attacked me" she whispered, she rolled up her black shirt, revealing her bandage that had little specks of blood still from her cut.

Nick growled at the sight, "He what!? Attacked you! When!? Why didn't you call me!" Nick yelled

"It happened to fast, but Nick listen, he wasn't himself….he was on all fours…growling at me…he wanted to eat me I think"

Nick froze as she let go of her shoulders and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Jessica to pick me up and I'm taking you to the hospital"

"No! Nick, I'm fine!" she lurched forward and grabbed his hand

"Your hurt! You need to have that looked at" he snapped

"Nick I'm begging please don't take me to the hospital" Judy wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to use this technique to calm him down. It eventually worked as his body relaxed, placing his arms around her.

"You could have been killed" Nick whispered, his heart ached at the thought.

Judy nodded slightly

"Do you have a first aid kit? I can take care of that cut for you" Nick smiled down at her

"Yeah I have one in the house"

"Alright once I clean up your cut your coming with me"

"What?"

"You're the last person who has seen Mr. Greystone even a victim of Mr. Greystones attack if you will" he paused, "that makes you a key part in this case" his serious face turning into a slight smile.

"What are you saying?" Judy looked up at him confused

"I'm saying, I'm enlisting your services for this case"

Judy made her way back into her house stumbling around the cabinets to find the first aid kit. Her heart pounding in her chest, _did Nick really mean what he said?_ She put those thoughts aside for now as she fumbled for the white first aid kit box and the bottle of rubbing alcohol, she also spotted a basket of blueberries left over on her family's kitchen table. She quickly grabbed them and headed back to the barn, of course she ran into some of her siblings along the way but none of them followed her.

 _Praise the Lord_

She opened the barn door as Nick continued to lay on the hay stacks looking through Judy's pictures she showed him earlier of the wolf prints.

"After I hit him with rake" she continued, "he disappeared into the woods, we just need to find him now".

She handed him the first aid kit as he gestured her to sit down. She sat next to him and rolled up her shirt high enough to be able to get to her cut. Nick opened the first aid kit and put on a pair of sterile gloves as he slowly removed the gauze wrapper around her waist. She hissed a little as some of the white parchment was stuck in her cut. Nick took a cotton ball and cleaned the wound with rubbing alcohol as she tried her best not to whimper.

The sensation of Nick's paws lightly brushing her sides and stomach gave Judy a thrill she had never experienced before. Nick made the finally touches with ointment to keep it from being infected and wrapped it up with a clean new gauze that was a lot softer.

"There we go good as knew" he smirked, his face was fairly close to hers as she looked up at him.

Their noses almost touching and the space between becoming smaller as Judy found herself moving closer towards him, her heart racing. Nick placed a paw lightly on her side, using his thumb to stroke her hips. Their faces drew closer, he moved and she moved, like magnets. The moment was cut short as Nick's phone buzzed snapping both Judy and Nick out of their trace, realizing they were very close to kissing.

Judy face was red hot as Nick looked at her with a huge smudge on his face and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

He checked his phone. It was a text message from Jessica.

" _Higgins found something on the grocery store theft, you might want to come and see this"_

 **Things are about to get intense.**

 **Leave Reviews below**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello,

Sorry this isn't a chapter. I noticed that my Chapter 4 isn't spaced properly and I tried fixing it and it's still not working. I tried to space between paragraphs because in hops between different point of views in Chapter 4. So I apologize if you are confused. Feel free to message me if you have questions.

I'm working on Chapter 5 now, including my other fanfics.

PEACE


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome! Enjoy this chapter, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I did have someone read over it** **WHOOT**

Judy pulled into Mr. Smith grocery store parking lot, her mother's truck engine coughed like it was on its last leg. Her face still burned as her heart skipped a beat.

 _We almost kissed_

Nick sat in the passenger's seat, not taking his eyes off her.

"Will you stop that?" she grimaced

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me"

"I can't help it", Nick's index finger rubbed against Judy's cheek.

Judy turned off the engine as she saw a polar bear officer leaning against his vehicle with that artic fox beside him. The vixens 'eyes burnt a hold through Judy's chest, Judy rubbed her chest a little, feeling the death glare piercing a hole through her ribs.

"Stay here, I'll be back" said Nick as he hopped out of the truck and walked towards the duo.

Judy sighed as he watched him walk off the with the two officers. The polar bear did a double take.

"Who's she Wilde" said Higgins as he bites into his glazed doughnut

"A good friend and a witness" said Nick, Jessica scoffed and Nick tried his best to ignore it.

"Alright, what do we got Higgins" Nick followed them both into Mr. Smith's store.

Judy fiddled with her thumbs as she patiently waited, she became bored and began to animal watch as she watched animals going in and out of the grocery store. A mother bunny trying to control her 15 new kits, a pig trying to retrieve all the abandoned grocery carts left in the parking lot, and a goat yelling at the beaver at the flower stand about their overpriced tulips.

Judy then used her paws to touch her lips…. _what would have it been like if I kissed him?_ She blushed at the thought. Who knew her life had been turned upside down in just two days because of Nicholas Wilde.

 _Nicholas._

She rubbed her side a little as it ached and itched under her new bandaged. Before they left, she changed into a grey cotton long t-shirt and jeans. The grey tee was gentle against her cut as she lightly brushed the bandage with her paw. She remembered Nick's touch as he placed his hands on her hips, lightly cleaning her wound.

 _Ugh she needed some air._

Judy hopped out of the truck, shoving her hands in her pockets as she strolled through the parking lot. Her ears picked up the sound of the goat still yelling about those damn flowers, until suddenly….

"HEY SOMEONE STOP HIM ! THIEF!"

Judy turned on her heels to see a weasel carrying a large duffel bag over his back, booking it into the fields.

Without thought, without hesitation…

Judy ran after him.

"You !" she screamed at the weasel "Stop!"

Meanwhile, Nick peered over the cameras as Higgins scrolled through the footage. Jessica stood silently by his side chewing some bubble gum.

"See that?" Higgins pointed to the top left screen

"No?"

"Look at the first frame and then wait about 10 seconds…." Higgins motioned with his index finger

Nick did what he was told, but still didn't see anything.

"Alright Higgins, are you messing with me?" he snapped

"No, don't you see the car bumper in the top right corner?"

Nick looked closer, yes, there was a car bumper that peered in the top right corner next to the new delivery of flowers. But in 10 seconds, it was gone… someone tampered with the cameras…

"Well I'll be dammed, someone tampered the system" Nick whispered

"Bingo" said Higgins as he cracked his knuckles

"Well done, you're not so useless after all"

"Hey!"

"We need to run diagnostics on the system, to see where the hacker came from. If they tampered with the cameras, they obviously didn't want us to see who stole the shipment, good eye Higgins". Nick gave a slap on Higgins shoulder.

"Hey, I did work for the ABI with their computer's sciences"

"Then Higgins find this hacker"

"With pleasure"

Jessica came forward, "That's not all Nick, I did some work on those flowers, the name is a mouth full but their nick name is Night Howlers and they are extremely toxic"

Nick's eyes narrowed, "Toxic huh?"

"You heard Mr. Smith, they are hot on the market because it helps farmers keep their produce free from insects".

 _Someone stealing extremely toxic flowers….this can't be good._

Both Nick's and Jessica's ear shot up as a young rabbit ran into the security office.

"Quick! Someone has stolen our flowers; he is getting away!"

Nick and Jessica bolted outside with Higgins tight on their heels, the hot sun blinded all three of the mammals as they try to scan for thief.

The beaver screeched "His running over there!"

Nick turned to find the weasel making a break through the corn fields with a grey fur ball right behind him

 _Judy_

Judy was chasing him into the corn fields disappearing into the brush. Nick's heart was caught in his throat as fear replaced where his heart use to be.

"Judy!" he yelled as he ran toward the corn field with Jessica right by his side.

"What the hell is your girlfriend doing?" yelled Jessica as her and Nick tried to follow them threw the corn fields. The corn husks smacked their faces as it became difficult to both hear and see where the thief and Judy had gone.

"We lost them" Jessica gasped, trying to catch her breathe

"We can't lose them, she can't face a criminal on her own, she can get hurt!" Nick began to panic as he dug threw his utility belt, reaching for his radio.

"Higgins call for back up!"

Judy continued to book threw the corn field, for being small she was able to weave in and out of this corn jungle with grace and ease. Her large ears could hear the panicked breathes of the weasel. They were drawing near to the end of the field and she needed to catch him before he did so. The weasel was running out of breaths as she could hear him gasping between steps.

She dug her hind legs into the dirt and made a lung for full speed towards the weasel. She used her body and tackled the sweaty creature to the ground which sent his duffel bag flying. Her legs buckled underneath them, sending them face first into the dirt. The weasel struggled with her grip.

"Get off of me cottontail!" he screeched

She tightened her grip around him, trying to get him to stop moving. The weasel threw his head back hitting her right on the mouth causing her to let go. She felt back a bit as blood dripped through her mouth. Her bandage started to become lose as the weasel rolled on his back and used his lanky legs and kicked her right in the chest.

 _That did it_

Her bandage became undone, she felt like her left side was going to shattered, her heart turning into a sucked up helium balloon. She knew what would happen next…..

"Eat that fluff" the weasel snickered as he walked towards his stolen goods. "Come to papa" he whistled.

Judy crouched over her chest. Her heart was sucking dry, _damn I should have been more careful._ She peered up at the weasel who wasn't even giving her a second glance. He walked casually with his bag on his shoulders, not even watching his back.

"Dumb bunny" he laughed

 _You're finished!_

Judy dug her hands into the cold soil, her legs ready to pounce. She lurched forward with her powerful legs aiming for the weasel's head and knocked him out cold.

Two more officers arrived on the scene. Officers Wolfred and Sparks, both timber wolfs.

"No one came out on the other end of the field Wilde" said Wolfred as all the officers stared at the pacing fox.

Nick was on the edge of panic as he was ready to rip that weasels head off if he hurt Judy.

"Look!"

The Officers turned towards the corn field as Judy dragged the weasel by his collar and the duffel bag on her shoulder, a large smile displayed on her face.

"I popped the weasel!" She yelled, gasping a little, her heart was starting to suck itself dry.

A sea of relief washed over Nick, but then sudden anger. _What the hell was she thinking!?_

 _Suddenly_

A large black van bursts through the parking lot, ramming into the various grocery store stands. Higgins grabbed Jessica and pulled her out of the way as the van nearly crushed them both. Nick watched in horror as the van pulled the brakes forcefully in front of Judy and weasel.

"Judy!" Nick screamed

Judy stopped dead in her tracks as a large arm yanked her and the weasel into the van, slamming the door shut. It took off, leaving a dust cloud that blinded the Officers

"No, no , no! Judy!" Nick lurched forward as ran towards the patrol car. The other officers following behind him.

"Dispatch! we have a kidnapping in process, black van, no license plate! Heading down Bamberry way, hostages are a rabbit and a weasel, Officers Stream, Wilde, Higgins, Wolfred, and Sparks in pursuit!" Jessica shouted into her radio as she hopped into the car with Nick

Nick knuckles turned white, panic sweeping through his body. He wasted no time as he turned on the sirens and took off after the black van, with the other two ZPD patrol cars behind him.

Judy began to panic as the large arms tighten their grip around her waist.

"Let me go you cowards!" she yelled

"Shut up Rabbit!"

The van was going at least 80 mph as they tried to outrun the cops, Judy squirmed in her captor's arms as the weasel laid unconscious by their feet. The van was dark, she couldn't make out a faces, all she knew she was being held against her will by a strong arm.

"Why did you grab the Rabbit? All we needed was the weasel dumb ass!"

"Hey now I panicked! besides we needed her at some point!"

"The boss is going to kill us…"

"The boss will be happy that we have both the weasel and the rabbit!"

"Sure… with the cops on our ass! Including Wilde you idiot!"

"That's what the Rabbit is for…"

Judy dug her teeth deep into her captor's forearm, her captor screamed and dropped her as she crawled on the dirty van floor to find a way out.

"Ugh! Damn! She bit me!"

Judy tried to find her way to the back of the van as the van swerved on the paved road.

"Get back here you little devil" Her captors voice looming over here.

He grabbed onto one of her legs as she squirmed, her captor reached towards the ceiling and flicked on the light of the van. Judy's eyes burned from the sudden brightness as the captor grabbed her arms.

"Bite me again and your dead rabbit"

Judy turned to look into the eyes of a black panther, his teeth was baring at her.

"What do you want with me?" she wiggled in his grip

"You'll find out soon enough"

Judy was running out of time as her breathing became smaller and smaller, her eyes scanned her surroundings as she tried to find a way to escape.

Her eyes saw the weasel still passed out on the floor with the duffel bag beside him, her eyes came across a serious of pictures pinned to the side of the van, she looked closer, the pictures were of different animals she had never seen before, until then she noticed one on the top right.

It was Mr. Greytsone….

Her gaze followed the string that was attached to the Mr. Greystones photo, she gasped at the picture at the bottom left.

It was a picture of her and Nick holding hands.

 **REVIEWS**

 **LEAVE BELOW**

 **THANKKKS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! When you see this** {break} **that means I'm switching scenes or points of view! To help my readers out a little** **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

If Nick pressed the gas pedal any harder the bottom of his foot would have gone through the bottom of the car. His heart was about to burst with fear and panic, his white canines were showering through the reflections of the patrol car, the veins of his knuckles were popping out as he gripped the steering wheel.

 _Hang on Judy_

Nick had been tailing the van despite their efforts of trying to outrun the cops. If Jessica was yelling at him he couldn't hear her, he was numb.

That until Jessica slapped him upside the head and Nick turned to her in a fierce growl.

"Focus Nick! Or we are going to lose them!"

"We can't!"

"Think for a moment, chasing them isn't doing us any good, we need to cut them off!"

She was right and he hated when she was right.

"We will get her back Nick" Jessica whispered

Nick nodded as Jessica gripped her receiver

"Higgins keep tailing them! we are going to cut them off"

"10-4"

Nick swerved off into the fields.

 _Hold on…I'm coming_

{break}

Judy gasped as the panther's grip grew tighter, sweat dripped down her face and neck, panic slowly starting to rise.

"Are we losing them yet!?" yelled the panther

The mystery driver hissed as the car began to swerve.

Judy felt nauseous at the sudden movements as the weasel slowly began to wake up.

"Ow….my head…what? Where am I?" The weasel shot up as he made eye contact with Judy

"YOU ! You stupid bunny!" he seethed

"Weaslton, now's not the time! we have cop's tailings us" The panther tightened his grip on Judy's waist

"What?! How did that happen Rick?" The weasel dusted himself off as he tried to regain his balance.

"You tell me, why were you stealing the flowers in daylight you idiot!"

"Um….because the boss told me too! Why do we have the rabbit?"

"The boss wants her, she's Wilde's girl"

"Wilde's girl huh? Then I hope he doesn't mind some bruises, this stupid rabbit is going to pay for knocking me out!" The weasel hunched his back and showed his teeth.

Judy coughed a little and laughed, "Oh you're so scary…."

"Shut your mouth Rabbit!"

"Enough! Both of you!" The mysterious driver finally turned around and glared at the passengers in the back. The driver was a fox, his fur was slightly darker than nicks, his eyes were yellow orbs that sent a shiver down Judy's spine.

"They are going to cut us off, we can't risk them getting the evidence, Weaslton gather the flowers and the photos and get out of here! We'll deal with her and the cops"

The weasel nodded as he gathered up the supplies in the duffle at his feet.

"No" Judy whimpered as she watched him pack away the photos on the van wall, including the one of her and Nick.

 _He was getting away_

Judy squirmed, she wanted to kick that weasel's ass

The panther opened the side of the car as the weasel was ready to jump out.

"Bon Voyage cottontail, I'm sure we will meet again" he grinned as the weasel's body disappeared into the dust.

The van jostled as Judy peered under the panthers hold and saw a police car ready to block them at the cross roads….ready to cut them off.

"This is it" yelled the fox, "embrace for impact"

The panther used his arm as a protective shield around Judy as she could hear the sirens coming closer and closer until…

{break}

Nick hunched over the wheel, his body embraced for the impact of the van. He could hear the loud pitch screech of the tires as it was trying to stop.

And it did.

Nick peered up to see the van…. centimeters away from the hood of the car. Nick wasted no time and hopped out of the car and pulled out his tranquilizer gun. Jessica followed him as the other officers pulled up behind the van.

"Come out with your hands up!" Nick yelled

{break}

"Give her to me" the fox growled

The panther didn't hesitant as he passed Judy over to the fox as she squirmed.

"Let me go you cowards!"

The fox looped his arm around her neck as her head was under his chin. He was strong, she will give him that. Her hands flew up to protect her throat but the fox tighten his grip on her.

"Don't move, you hear me?"

The fox got out the car as the sun blinded Judy's eyes as she saw her surrounding

The car was surrounded by officers, guns up and ready to shoot. But they hesitated when they saw the hostage in his arms.

The fox laughed, "Wilde, long time no see?"

Nick growled, "Let her go….now"

"No can do, you see the only thing between me and getting knocked on my ass is this cute bunny here" he used his free paw index finger to draw a line down Judy's cheek.

Nick flinched

"I can see why you like her Wilde….she is beautiful" The fox licked his chomps

Nick growled with fury

"Now. Now…can't we get along? Let me pass and the bunny won't get hurt, fail to do so and I will snap her neck like a toothpick….and Wilde you know I can" The fox grinned at Nick with malice

Judy saw Nick's eyes on her, his arms starting to relax as he was considering letting the criminal go.

"Nick" Judy gasped, the fox tightened his arm around her throat

" I will shoot you…don't think I won't" Jessica sneered

The fox loosened his grip a little as Judy used this as an opportunity. She swung her hind legs above her with all of her might and kicked the fox right in the jaw. She could her his teeth clamping down around the flesh of his tongue as he howled. He dropped her and Judy fell to the ground as the wind was knocked out of her.

Her energy was gone, hear heart was sucked dry, her vision was disappearing as her eyes began to shut. All she could hear was ferocious growls from all directions and she could feel a warm body and arms protectively holding her on the dirt road.

{break}

"Damn machine" Jessica punched the coin slot, waiting for her quarters to begin slipping out….but they never did. All she wanted was her coffee.

 _This stupid country bunny hospital needs to fix their machines_

A light tap on her shoulder made her turn around.

It was Higgins

"Hey, I got you cup"

"Thanks" she smiled a little

"How's Nick doing?"

"Not sure, he is with her now, she is still unconscious"

"That poor rabbit, he really cares about her huh? I didn't know he was seeing someone"

Jessica eyes fell to the floor

"You okay?' Higgins placed a paw on her shoulder, she didn't shove it off, which surprised him.

"Yeah, I'm okay, what do we have on the panther and the fox?"

Higgins pulled out the folder as Jessica took another snip of her coffee.

"The Panther is Rick Vine, 32, criminal record for mostly stealing….the fox is Victor Bush, 40, and his criminal record is stealing and drugs. The van was cleaned out and the weasel wasn't there so I'm guessing he made a run for it with the evidence…sneaky ass holes.."

"Well at least we have the panther and the fox, we can interrogate them for information" Jessica grinned, that was her favorite part on the force,

"Well the fox is in critical condition with a dislocated jaw…..that rabbit did a number on him, she would be one bad ass cop"

Jessica nearly broke her coffee cup

{break}

Nick stroked Judy's arm as she laid silently in the hospital bed, her breathing was now stable and steady, they just now were able to remove the air tubes that helped her breathe from her nose.

Nick gripped her paw tighter

 _This is all my fault….I should have been more careful…I shouldn't have gotten her involved…maybe it would be best if I …._

"Officer Wilde?"

Nick turned to see the badger Doctor standing in the doorway

"A word?"

Nick looked at Judy and gave her paw another squeeze as he went out into the hallway.

"Doctor, how is she?"

The badger was no taller than Nick's hip as she began flipping through her clipboards.

"Stable, I was able to cool down her lungs as they were inflamed…I have known Judy since she was a baby, she is a tough one indeed, I just got off the phone with her parents, they will be here shortly" She laughed a little as she peered up at the fox who looked worried out of his mind.

"I'm sorry are you guy's friends?"

"Girlfriend" Nick smiled a little, they hadn't quite made it official yet, and Judy will most likely kick his ass if she was awake right now.

"Oh, that's wonderful….So I'm guessing you are aware with her condition?"

Nick's heart stopped

"Condition? What condition?"

"She was very sick Officer Wilde, for the longest time, her body is just now trying to heal from it"

How long was Nick holding his breath?

"From what?"

"Pneumonia, it nearly killed her"

Nick clenched his chest, his claws digging into his skin. His heart sank as he peered behind him.

 _Judy…._

This is why she hated hospitals…..This is why she couldn't become a police officer when she wanted too. She was very sick.

Nick had a lump in his throat, but he straightens his posture

"Tell me everything Doctor, I need to know everything"

"She was sick for 6 months in and out of the hospital, the pneumonia can do that to you, it weakens your immune system and fills your lungs with liquid"

Nick flinched as his hands balled into fists

"It nearly killed her…I remember that day…It was a horrible day for everyone including her family, but then a couple hours later her heart showed improvement out of nowhere….I would say it was a miracle"

"How is she doing now?"

"She is still healing, but whatever happened today was not good on her lungs so just keep an eye on that, but if she overexerts herself too much, her immune system could shut down for good"

Nick nodded, he would take care of her and protect her with his life

"Thank you" Nick whispered

"Your welcome, if she is doing well she may be able to leave in a couple of hours" the doctor smiled

Nick went back into Judy's room and resumed his place at the chair next to her.

{break}

Judy wiggled a little wincing at the pain, her chest feels like she was hit by a truck. Her eyes slowly began to open as all she saw was white…

 _Hell…I better not be dead!_

Her ears picked up breathing as she quickly whipped her head around to find Nick smiling in the chair next to her.

"Ahhhh ouch…too fast" her hands flying up to her head

Nick laughed, "Good morning sleeping beauty"

Judy would have laughed too if she didn't realize where she was….she looked down at her arm as she saw the IV strapped in. She panicked, "Why am I here!? Get me out of here!" she tried to pull the IV from her arm but Nick's paw stopped her.

She frantically looked up at him, tears ready to pool out. But when she saw Nick's eyes, it was filled with trust, compassion, and even seriousness as she felt like he was looking deep into her soul.

"You know…" She whispered

"Yeah…I do" Nick took her paw and kissed her knuckles gently

He knows…. He knows about her now. The most venerable part of herself, the nightmare that had ruined her and her spirit, the sickness that kept her from being free, the sickness that had left a scar on her body.

She was ashamed of it, embarrassed by it, but when Nick looked up at her, all she could feel was butterflies in her stomach and heart skipping a beat and she no longer felt…..alone.

Nick cupped her face in his paws as he gently places his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes and laid her paws on top of his.

For the first time…in a long time... she felt stronger than she ever had before.

 **This chapter was very personal to me in numerous ways, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Judy grumbled in her bed, pulling her sheets over her ears. She thinks it's morning, but it's probably sometime around three in the afternoon. She feels crappy, like seriously crappy. Her body aches, her head hurts and she is constantly tired. This is what she gets for chasing criminals and getting kidnapped….

 _Jeez_

 _Melancholy_

The hospital discharged her two days ago and her parents were frantic to take her home and rest. She has been under house arrest and she is on the end of her rope. Her mother hovers, her father's worries and she has drunken more soup than she can bear.

She peered at her phone screen, awaiting another text from Nick. They were technically a thing….

 _Yes ,Nick was her boyfriend and her heart took flight every time she thought that._

She hadn't seen him in two days and two days were long enough. He had been working on the Greystone case and the grocery robbery with Jessica and Higgins, integrating the fox and jaguar who had kidnapped Judy.

Judy told Nick everything she overheard in the van, the pictures of Mr. Greystone and the pictures of both of them. She also told that the robberies knew who she was and were planning on taking her to their boss. Nick grew tense and promised her safety, but ever since then he turned into serious police mode.

He would check in every few hours on her health, but Judy was just itching to get back out there and help him.

A light knock on the door

Judy rolled over pretending she was asleep as her mother laid a bowl of soup on her dresser and shut the door quietly. Judy peeked under her blankets as she weakly sat up to drink her soup, it tasted like stale cough syrup, a deep shudder ran up her spine and she drank some more.

A light buzz

Judy checked her phone to see a text form Nick.

" _Hey love, how are you doing?"_

Her fingers flew over the key boards, _"Just fine, how's the case coming along?"_

Another buzz,

" _Don't worry about that now, all you need it rest"._

A lump in Judy's throat began to form,

" _Let me help you…."_

10 seconds past

" _Let me handle this"_ Nick replied.

 **HELLLOOOOO**

 **So sorry I have fallen of the face of the earth, I graduated and moved. Very busy, also sorry for the short chapter. I needed a bridge for my next one. Until then…..BYEEEEE**


End file.
